


Slave To You

by BluKrown



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Collars, Dom Essek Thelyss, Dom/sub, Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Master/Slave, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sexual Slavery, Sub Caleb Widogast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluKrown/pseuds/BluKrown
Summary: Essek finds himself in the very inconvenient position of having to make the wizard of the Might Nein his slave . . . Well, at least that's what he thinks at first. But why does he have the feeling this arrangement maybe be beneficial in more ways than one.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Slave To You

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was inspired by this [prompt](https://criticalkink.dreamwidth.org/3194.html?thread=1367162#cmt1367162)! check this thread to see the other filler's version of the prompt! ;)
> 
> (tags will be filled in as we go)

The Rosohna Library was a refuge Essek had rarely had time for lately and although he adored the towering bookshelves filled with books and tomes as old as the city itself, he would rather read in the comfort of his home. But sadly, the book he was looking for today was under the possession of the Rosohna library and their strict policies did not allow borrowing.

When Essek entered the night-worn stone building, he was relieved to see the library was empty. The only occupant he could see being the weary old drow that sat at the desk by the entrance. 

The librarian was so thin and lean that Essek had a thought that, if the frail elf left the building, the wind would pick them up and blow them away. Although the thought threatened to quirk his lip, he stopped it. He wanted to get the information he needed and go back to his castle, and showing any sort of attitude of cheer or joy may strike up a conversation that would waste his time.

The old librarian looked up from the tome that lay open on the desk to see him enter. Instead of the courteous nod Essek usually received, the wizened old creature's face furrowed in confusion. For a second, the Shadowhand might've even presumed they didn't recognise him until they spoke.

"M-Mr Thelyss." The elder began, their voice just as frail as the rest of them. "What are you doing here?"

Essek paused, frowning at the ill-mannered frasing "Getting a book. Why?"

"I-It's just that your, ah, slave is here, sir."

Essek's brow wrinkled further, "My what?"

"Y-Your slave, Mr Shadowhand."

Essek didn't say a word, but his mind was running quickly. 

He didn't own a slave. Although it was a common occurrence for many a noble Xhorhasian to own one, Essek had thought it was wrong and barbaric. So he tried not to let the thought of him owning one insult him and tried to lessen his frown.

"Oh really? Where are they? I need to have a word with them." He would find out who this person was and make sure they paid for using his name in vain. 

"F-Follow me then, sir." The librarian said, hoping off his seat and beginning a quickened shuffle with Essek following.

They passed the newer books, the history books, the political books and the approved spellbooks. Bookcase after bookcase the two drow's went, delving deeper into the library.

Being familiar with the interior, Essek's worry and discomfort grew with each section they passed. It wasn't until they reached the waist height gate, that restricted the more secretive texts of the Rosohna's library, that Essek could no longer hide his worry. 

Someone was inside, digging into the mysteries and secrets of the dynasty under his name. If this got out, there would be hell to pay.

Essek was walking right next to the librarian now as they delved deeper.  These bookcases were worn and gnarled, almost like the trees they were made of and there were no tables or windows in this area as the space was too crammed with shelves to fit any.

"Down here I think," The librarian stated, pausing at a particular row and looking down the aisle. "Ah, there he is."

Essek quickly pushed past the librarian, trying to hide the perpetrator from sight. He would not allow anyone to remember this sneak's face-

Caleb Widogast, human of the adventuring group, the Mighty Nein, sat on the wooden floor. Piles of books surrounding the wizard on both sides and one more in his hands which he then looked up from.

Essek's shock was mirrored right back at him in Caleb's own pale and freckle-spattered one. But before he decided to speak the human wizard, he turned to the librarian. "Go."

The librarian, having tried to peak over Essek's sharp and protruding mantle, jumped, restrained a dignified huff and then shuffled off.

It wasn't until the elder was past the gate and a mere willow of a figure down the aisle did Essek risk speaking.

"What in the name of the Luxon are you doing here?!" He said in a harsh whisper.

"I-I'm getting a book." Caleb answered, his thick Zemnian accent heavy on his tongue.

"I can see that!" Essek hissed furiously. "You used  _ my _ name to get into the restricted section?!"

"W-Well what was I supposed to do?" Caleb retorted in a defensive whisper, "The emblem of the Bright Queen wasn't enough to get me in."

"You-" Essek began, before a frail voice called out.

"Mr Thelyss, your slave had asked to put these books aside for later." The librarian's voice called, growing louder with each step.

"Damn it," Essek muttered.

Not wanting to waste time or risk blowing Caleb's cover, he reached out to place his hand on the human's shoulder. Essek's other hand quickly dashed in the air, drawing symbols in thin air and with one line of an incantation they were gone.

Essek was used to the feeling of the teleport spell but Caleb, although able to cast it himself, seemed still not yet accustomed to it. As Essek could feel Caleb's shoulder stiffen and a gasp of surprise come from him as they jumped in space. Not to mention the stumble Caleb did as they landed.

Essek took his hand off of Caleb's shoulder to see his lavish, yet simple, bedchamber. His bed was large for one that had always only housed one person, taking up most of the room in a dark purple quilt with black embroidery. The large roof to floor window faced what would be the sunrise - if Rosohna wasn't perpetually in the night - and a desk was set nearby. His work papers sat, completed and organised in a pile on the left side while three quills, each with their own respective ink bottle, to the right.

Essek only had the slightest regret of teleporting to his bedroom. It was the place he was most familiar with, along with his office a floor down, and the first thing to come to mind when he cast the spell. The downside being that Caleb was now in his room.

Essek Thelyss was a private man. Some may say anti-social, but Essek would prefer to say he valued his time. The Mighty Nein had once been a waste of his precious time too but he soon came to not mind. This was especially relevant to Caleb.  Being in love was also something Essek had once thought was a waste of time, energy and thought. But that had been before he had fallen into aligning himself with the ragtag adventures of the Nein and found a steadfast friend and crush in the human wizard.

Essek was and would intend to take this deep dark secret to his grave. But he could not help the feeling of giddy excitement and nerves from having the creature of his silent affections be in his most intimate of places.

Caleb must have thought something similar, drinking in the room with those bright blue eyes that surly engraved the surroundings into the vault of his ever strong memory.

Essek shrugged off his discomfort and raised his head tall. "You have some explaining to do, Caleb." His tone wasn't venomous, but he was glad to see Caleb still flinched.

"As I said," Caleb began, combing a hand through his mused dark red hair, "My position alone was not going to be enough to get me inside the restricted area. So I um, improvised." Essek must've not looked convinced so Caleb sighed, "I'm sorry, Essek. You put a lot of trust in me and the Nein so I'm sorry I abused that relationship. L-Look, I'll return this," He lifted the library book that was still held in his hand, "And I will make sure not to it again going forward."

Essek's eyes squinted slightly, thinking for a moment.

"No, I can't allow that."

" _ Was _ ?"

"I said, I can't allow it. How many times have you visited the library under my name?"

"Uhm . . . A good few times I would think . . ." Caleb muttered tentatively, not wanting to state an exact number - that he surely would have - in case he were to receive more retribution.

"You see, when a figurehead like me, who stated clearly for many years he did not agree with the act of slavery, ends up with a slave, word gets around. That stick of a librarian is high enough in rank to spread word to all the den's by now, I'd be the laughing stock of the city if it was then realised this information was false. Whether it was a ruse on my part or I was used being used won't matter. I'll never live it down." Essek could easily imagine how such talk would risk his position as Shadowhand and maybe even the son of Denmother Deirta Thelyss. "I'm sorry, Caleb, but I must ask you to stay as my slave, in public anyway."

It was a fitting punishment he supposed. But whether the human would expect was something else.

Essek allowed Caleb to think on it. Hand absent-mindedly stroking at his chin where a once unkempt beard had covered most of his face as Caleb pondered. Essek could not help but appreciate how well Xhorhasian dress suited him. Dark purple and blues looked good with his pale and freckled skin and allowed his bright red hair to glow like fire atop his head. The beard - although a rough sort of attractiveness in its own way - no longer hid a handsomely carved jaw and cutely shaped cleft chin. Not to mention the blue eyes, sometimes Essek felt them look right through him. They were unnerving but Essek sometimes wished they could see through him, let his inner wants and quiet yearning be revealed so he wouldn't have to.

Caleb finally let out a sigh, even his keen mind seemed convinced there was no way out. "Very well."

It wasn't until Caleb had agreed that Essek even realised what this meant. The human, who had plagued his waking and sleeping thoughts for months, was agreeing to servitude that, to Caleb's knowledge, may contain anything. Lewd thoughts threatened to flood his mind and he ignored it the best he could. Although he did feel a burn of warmth on his cheeks and ears he prayed was not too obvious on his dark drow skin.

"Well then," Essek said curtly. Lifting one hand to snap his fingers, summoning a collar to drop in his hand. "You'll have to look the part."

Caleb opened his mouth in shock, a red tinge flushing his cheeks as he stared. "Wha - What do you even have those for?"

Essek looked to the collar, not hiding a look of disgust. It was a simple leather collar with a special, magic-infused lock that only a specific enchantment could undo. It was like any old slave collar, apart from the insignia placed in the middle of the band. It was his den's emblem, or rather, Denmother Deirta's insignia with a strong silver ring that hung below it, ready for a chain or leash to be attached to it. He would have much rather had a plain one as the thought of his mother having even a finger on Caleb was unnerving, but it would have to do.

"Would it be tactless to say they came with the house?" Essek finally answered, holding the collar in both hands. "When I received the position of Shadowhand, I was gifted this home and the right to have my slaves bear my den's insignia. I promise you, I never intended to use them. I think it's a foul practice but . . . here we are."

Caleb frowned, eyeing the collar cautiously. But his doubts seemed to wane as he said, "Put it on then."

Essek tentatively closed the pace or two space between them. Pulling the two unlocked ends of the band around Caleb's neck, he tried to focus on the job at hand and not looking right into the human's eyes. There was a satisfying click, as the ends met and locked into place and a soft hiss as the enchantment took hold over the fastener.

Essek's arms still held onto the band, letting his fingers make sure the cuff did not cut into the soft pale skin of Caleb too harshly. It was then that their eyes met.

Caleb's eyes were not filled with worry or fear, confusion certainly, but he did not seem nervous with his new circumstances. It was one thing Essek liked about him. He was brave in a way Essek doubted many people could be.

When his fingers reached the middle, he let two of his fingers hook around the silver ring and gave it a soft, experimental tug. Eyes not parting, Essek heard the faintest gasp of breath as Caleb's head was moved with the pull.

Essek felt those lewd thoughts taunting his focus again, and the warmth on his face also growing between his legs. But again, he ignored it.

"Comfortable?" Essek asked, noticing his voice was quiet because they stood so near.

"As much as one could be, yes." Caleb muttered, licking his lips.

  
  


The next week went along as smoothly as one could with a new slave. Essek did not ask much. In fact, he had never even given Caleb an order. The only thing the human was obliged to do, was make the appearance that - when he wasn't off hunting dragons or starting cults or whatever the hell that lot got up to - he was by Essek's side. Which mostly just meant spending a lot more time in the Shadowhand's home.

But Caleb did not seem to mind much. Apart from the humiliation that came with the laughter and 'I told you so' s when telling the Nein, the human had tried to think on the bright side. Essek was willing to spend as much time he had to help to Caleb learn dunamancy.

Caleb had made good headway in the work so far. In fact, if Essek wasn't so impressed by it, he might have been even jealous of how easily Caleb took to picking up such a foreign sort of magic. Essek actually greatly enjoyed watching Caleb's mind work, it made him have this odd sense of affection for the man.

Things were going well. Apart from the occasional soft brushing of hands or longer than usual looks, Essek believed there might just be a way to keep his feelings from the human as well as cohabitate and benefit from this new arrangement.

It was a cold evening - as evening as life could get in Rosohna - and Caleb had been asked to stay the night in Essek's abode and they had intended to study deep into the night.

For Essek it had been a long and tiring day, mostly filled with the dullest of court meetings. So Caleb did not object to Essek opening a whiskey bottle and having his own glass.

They managed some headway on a new spell, Essek was not the best teacher but he made up for it with knowledge. But, as to be expected, with the diminishing interior of the whiskey bottle, the more unfocused the two became.

Although not drunk beyond compare, Essek definitely felt the alcohol warming his system. Caleb was much the same and at one point, when Essek tried to ask Caleb a knowledge-based question, he was gazing into the roaring of the office room's fireplace.

Essek wasn't particularly jealous of the flames themselves but knowing the human's attention was fading annoyed him. So much so, he hooked one finger around the metal loop of Caleb's collar and gave it a tug.

Essek was expecting a soft grunt of discomfort, not the hedonistic gasp that escaped Caleb as he was forced to look at him. The sound, to be expected, went straight to his crotch. He also had the urge to let go or even apologise, but the annoyance of being ignored and the giddiness of hearing that noise kept him there.

"Pay attention," Essek whispered firmly, too tipsy to care that his words slurred slightly.

"I-I am," Caleb replied, surprise visible in his bright eyes along with something else . . . Something Essek couldn't quite put his finger on.

Essek felt himself lick his lips, not stopping his eyes from roving over the ever so attractive features. It wasn't until now that Essek noticed how long the human's eyelashes were. And he found himself wanting to count each of the freckles that marked his skin. 

He wanted to kiss him. 

And so he did. 

Tugging Caleb the rest of the way to him so their lips connected. Another lewd sort of gasp was halfway past the human's lips before it was smothered by Essek's embrace.

There was one moment, perhaps a second, a minute or an hour, for once Essek could not tell, Caleb did not move. In that time, Essek soon began to think to push away. Say sorry and call off this whole slave thing and-

Caleb kissed back. Tentatively, sure, but it was a kiss nonetheless. With each caress, the human grew braver, giving as much as he was receiving. The human's hands soon lifted to clutch at Essek's shoulders but Essek did not move, keeping a single finger in the hoop to hold him there.

Both men became more and more daring and lips were eventually joined by tongue and teeth. If Essek was sober, he may have even worried as he had not really kissed anyone like this before and may not have the satisfactory level of skill needed. But with the alcohol numbing his mind and body, he found he was doing well, or at least didn't care enough to wonder.

Caleb was very good at kissing. As if even that was memorised into that clever mind of his. He let his tongue easily lap at Essek's own and teeth occasionally nibble on Essek's bottom lip. He was so well versed in the art of it that Essek was soon getting very uncomfortable in the tight, well-fit pants he wore. Even fidgeting where he sat in his chair.

Essek was the one to pull away first, letting out a faint sigh as he took a moment to catch his breath. Caleb stayed where he was held by the ring around Essek's finger huffing out heavy breaths. Essek's crotch still ached for a touch, whether his own or another's it didn't care.

There was an odd sense of power from how he kept Caleb there, like he could pull or tug the human any which way he wanted and make him do whatever he pleased with just that one finger looped around the collar's ring.

Essek could hear his heart thumping loudly in his ears as he spoke, trying to sound cool and reserved as his hand attempted to restrain from shaking.  "I order you to touch me, Caleb."

Caleb seemed to not understand for a moment, perhaps his mind up in the clouds still from their kiss. " _ Was _ ?"

"I said, touch me. That's an order." He then gave the collar a little tug, encouraging him to obey.

"O-Okay," Caleb mumbled. Visibly swallowing as his eyes darted along with Essek's form, pausing at his lap before muttering again, "Okay."

Essek did not free his fingers from the collar until Caleb was at his neck. Kissing the sensitive skin from jaw to collar, sometimes letting his teeth nip at the night-coloured skin. Essek's breaths were sharp but he did not let out an audible sound until Caleb's hand touched his crotch.

Essek tried not to wriggle as the hand cupped his growing erection, now and again dragging up and down what part of the shaft was touchable through the fabric of his pants. It took him every fibre of his being not to thrust into the touch, desperate for more of Caleb's warmth.

Caleb's other hand tugged the collar of Essek's white tunic down to reveal more of his skin, where which Caleb laid his teeth into it just above the Shadowhand's collarbone. Lips then replaced teeth as he suckled on the skin until the surface of it was raw and sensitive to the touch. 

Once again, Caleb's skill with mouth and hand had Essek struggling to hold back noises, but he couldn't stop the rumbles of grunts in his throat.

Caleb, still occupied in ravishing Essek's neck, used both hands to undo the button and lacing that closed Essek's pants. His touch was tender yet eager as he pulled his cock out from the covers of his clothes. The cold open air was discomforting but the warm grip Caleb soon had around the shaft more than made up for it.

"C-Caleb," Essek moaned, tugging the human by the collar away from his neck to press a desperate kiss. 

Caleb's touch was heaven as much as it was hell, his touch so blissful yet torturous. Dragging up and down the shaft in a firm but kind sort of grip, only to occasionally lift to the head where a thumb rubbed at the slit, torturing pleasured gasps out of Essek's mouth.

Essek allowed his hips to push eagerly into Caleb's grasp now, urging for more of his skilled touch now. His grip around the collar strong as he held Caleb close in a messy yet ever pleasuring kiss.  However, it still wasn't enough, Essek did not want to force too much on Caleb at once but he wanted more.

Reluctantly pulling his lips away from Caleb's, Essek panted out a new order, "I . . . I order you to touch me there w-with your mouth." Even with circumstances as they were, Essek had a weird sense of embarrassment of just outwardly saying what he wanted. 

But Caleb did not seem to feel the same way. If possible, his cheeks coloured an even darker red as he nodded.

"O-Of course." 

Leaving Essek where he sat, Caleb got up from his own seat and knelt in front of Essek. Hands at his knees, the brilliant blue eyes looked to him expectantly. Essek, despite the slight shake, opened his legs to let Caleb move between them and tried to hide the euphoria pumping through his blood at the sight.

Essek had only dared to imagine something like this occurring once before. Desperate and alone one solitary night, his mind flooded with thoughts of Caleb that he allowed that immoral part of his mind take over just for a short time. 

Essek took a hand and placed it on the top of Caleb's head, carding through the auburn strands softly. He heard an appreciative sigh come from the human as he went about wrapping a soft grip around Essek's shaft again.

The human's eyes were right near Essek's arousal now and stared at it as he pleasured it. The base came from a tuft of white hair with a dark purple shaft that, further up, tinted a dark red to the tip. He was a healthy and manageable size, at least in Essek's own opinion, wide enough that Caleb's brave hand could only just wrap his fingers around the width.

Essek wanted to look away, shy and embarrassed but he didn't. He couldn't. Essek stared, mouth open in silent huffs and freehand clutching onto the arm of his chair as if to brace himself for what was to come. 

Caleb gave Essek's cock a few experimental jerks, lips slightly ajar while his eyes examined him. Essek let out a faint moan, the hand in the human's hair squeezing to indicate his enjoyment. Caleb licked his lips, sizing the length in his hand before opening his mouth and letting his tongue lap at the pre-cum weeping tip.

Essek let out a groan. It took all of his effort not to press his whole length into Caleb's open mouth then and there. Let the warmth envelop him as he was pushed to the back of the human's throat. Perhaps even hear a moan or groan of Caleb's own that would vibrate in this throat against Essek's skin.

Caleb's eyes caught sight of Essek's trembling hips and appeared to be ready to remedy it. Pressing his head forward, he took the head past his lips to the great appreciation of Essek. Who felt his head hang back, eyes closing shut as the warmth of Caleb's mouth and ever-gratifying tongue overwhelmed him. The human did not stop there, however.

Emboldened by Essek's clear enjoyment, the human pushed the cock deeper into his mouth. His tongue dragging along the underside as he welcomed more and more of Essek inside him.

"F-Fuck, Caleb." Essek grunted. Lifting his head back up to look at the human.

The hair that usually hid Caleb's face was tugged back by Essek's fingers, showing the human wizard mid-blowjob. His pale skin was now a blotchy red, nose slightly flared as he did his work. His eyes were half, closed and glazed over in a look of lustful bliss.  Looking down Caleb's form, Essek's eyes caught onto one of his hands, cupping at his own crotch, clearly gratifying himself as much as he could in this position.

The view was wonderful and only excited Essek even more - if that was even possible - but it gave Essek an idea.

"Caleb," The Shadowhand began, trying his best for a serious and authoritative tone. Caleb lifted his mouth away from Essek's cock, a glitter of concern in her eyes. Essek managed a smirk, "I order you not to touch yourself. Not until I tell you to."

Caleb opened his mouth, perhaps to object but he closed it again. The hand between his legs moved to take a place on Essek's thigh. Caleb licked his lips, "Y-Yes, Master Essek."

The shiver that went down his spine had Essek almost gasp. A peculiar sort of power surged through his body, he tried to hide it as best as he could and combed the fingers through Caleb's long hair. "Good boy." Essek whispered before giving the hair within his fingers a soft tug. Caleb let out a faint whimper, closing his eyes and allowing his head to be pulled with his hair.

"Now," Essek said, loosening his grip to allow Caleb to look up at him again. "Get back to work." 

Caleb gave a faint nod before obeying. Getting back into things, his hand roved Essek's shaft once or twice before sheathing the cock back into his mouth.

This time, Essek did not stop his hips from moving. Pressing forward slightly, he urged a little more with each encasing. Soon enough Caleb had bottomed out, taking Essek's whole length to the drow's great delight. Essek could feel Caleb's throat strain to take him all in, and an occasional grunt rumbled his throat.

Essek's hand in Caleb's hair urged him to pull away slowly. Letting Essek admire his cock slowly unsheath, coved in the human's saliva as Caleb's cheeks hollowed for an extra, pleasuring effect.

Caleb was being used more than providing now, letting Essek pull and push his mouth up and down his cock however he wanted it. But Caleb did not much mind this, the hands at Essek's knees squeezed with giddy lust and his hips wriggled with a yearning to touch himself.

Essek could feel his end coming into sight, he could feel it in the ache in his balls and warm shivers that were coursing up his body sooner and sooner.

Essek wanted to end it, let himself spill into the human's mouth and down his cock-wide throat, the thought itself only drove Essek madder. But he wouldn't. This odd slave roleplay they were doing was fun and gratifying but he would not be cruel enough to leave Caleb hanging like this . . . for the moment at least.

Pulling Caleb's mouth off and away from Essek's shaft was easily managed, the human huffing for air when his cock was free. Caleb's own spit covered his lips and dribbled down to his chin. With a freckled face a tomato red and eyes glassy with a painful desire. Essek wished he had Caleb's photographic memory to remember it.

"Take off your pants," Essek ordered, finally releasing Caleb's hair from his grasp. "And get on my lap."

It took Caleb a moment to understand, his mind clouded just as much as Essek's - although he tried his best not to show it. In time, the human got to his feet, knees only slightly wobbly from being on them for a while. His fingers were shaking in a horny excitement as he undid his own pants and pulled them down and off his legs. Standing up straight, Essek bit his lip as he admired the view.

Skinny yet well-defined legs, dappled with more of those adorable freckles, pale as the rest of him. Red hair starting from under his shirt, travelled down his navel to connect to the cluster of hair between his legs. And a pale and twitchingly hard cock stood tall.

Essek sat up straight in his seat before lifting a hand in a 'come here' motion to welcoming Caleb to sit on his lap. The human obeyed, hands resting on his shoulders as he took to rest on him. Their cock's pressed together.

"You've been a really good boy, not touching yourself." Essek whispered, meaning to only let his words be heard by Caleb's red-tinted ears. "How's about you touch both of us now? You can do that right?" His finger then readily looped around the ring at Caleb's collar.

"Y-Yes," Caleb mumbled, his hips giving an eager wiggle as Essek gave the collar a soft tug.

"Get going then." Essek ordered, kissing Caleb on the lips.

Caleb took a harsh inhale of breath, kissing the drow eagerly as Essek felt both of Caleb's warm hands wrap around the two shafts. 

Caleb easily let Essek take the reigns of the kiss and Essek tried his best to mimic all the biting and licking Caleb had done a few moments early, to a great effect it appeared. He could also taste himself in Caleb's mouth but he did not much care.

Caleb, even with his own hands touching him, rolled his hips forward. Perhaps just wanting to get that little bit more friction from both his own hand and Essek's cock. Essek allowed this, enjoying the almost lust crazy whimpers that rumbled in Caleb's throat as he did so.

Essek was getting close again, giving up on mouth to mouth kissing to move to kiss at the human's neck. Caleb did not follow suit, clearly overwhelmed by his own touch as he rested his forehead against Essek's shoulder.

Softly biting one section of skin at the base of Caleb's neck. The human tasted faintly of sweat and the soft moan he made at Essek's attempt at a hickey was music to his ears.

"E-Essek," Caleb whimpered, "Essek I'm going to - hah - I'm going to . . ."

Essek smiled, "Not until you say my name properly."

Caleb whined, wriggling in Essek's lap as he strained from unravelling right then. "M-Master Essek, p-please,"

"Of course, Caleb," Essek answered, laying another hickey on the human's skin.

With one more feverish push of hand and hips, Caleb came with a great groan. His body shook as he shut his eyes and arched his back in delight. Cum spilling onto his own chest and hand, along with a little on Essek's pants.  Essek had thought he might've had a little longer to go but no, watching Caleb orgasm sent him carrening off the edge as well.

Essek hung his head on the back of his chair, heaving for air while his mind still floated in a cloud of post-orgasm bliss. Caleb still rested his head on Essek's shoulder, laying faint kisses on his neck.

"Good boy," Essek whispered, stroking the human's hair. "You did very good."

The human let out a soft hum, not moving from where he rested. Clearly not quite ready to get up just yet. Essek let him, enjoying the human's warmth that enveloped him in a happy sort of glow. 

**Author's Note:**

> first critical role fic of many i hope!  
> got a few prompts & my own concoctions i'm pumped to start writing up 
> 
> @BluKrown on twitter/tumblr


End file.
